frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Panna Orzeszki/Sekret
Witam serdecznie. ' ''Jestem nowa x D a to mój pierwszy samodzielnie napisany fanfic. Od razu muszę podkreślić, że to moje pierwsze opowiadanie, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość. Ogólnie całe opowiadanie to Love story. Nie wiem jak dla was ale dla mnie nie wyszło x D Za wszelkie błędy w ortografii najmocniej przepraszam'. ''Życzę miłej lektury. ~ ' ' Była noc. Słońce zniknęło za horyzontem kilka godzin wcześniej. Nad Arendelle zawisł księżyc. Dziś była pełnia, więc świecił on z ogromną siłą. Błyszczał niczym słońce, oświetlał nawet najmniejsze zakamarki miasta. W tej chwili księżyc był jedynym oświetleniem dla tajemniczego przechodnia, który bezszelestnie przemieszczał się między uliczkami. Był odziany w czarny płaszcz sięgający aż do ziemi z kapturem zasłaniającym twarz. Całe Arendelle dawno już spało. Między drzewami i domami chulał wiatr. Wokół panowała cisza, zmącona tupaniem zamaskowanego przechodnia. Nagle psotny wiatr zawiał mocniej zrzucając ubrania ze sznurków i kaptur z głowy samotnej osoby. Była to Królowa Elsa. Dumnie stąpała wzdłuż głównej ulicy nie przejmując się zimnymi podmuchami wiatru. Jej platynowy warkocz opadł na jej prawę ramię. Królowa szła przed siebie dopóki dopóty nie dotarła do placu. Stając po środku zimnego, cichego i pustego targowiska zaczęła rozglądać się dookoła. Było ciemno lecz jej oczy się przywyczaiły. Po wczorajszym kiermaszu zostało tam kilka stoisk z warzywami czekających na jutro i pare śmieci walających się po bruku. Nie stała tam długo, po chwili ruszyła niepewnym krokiem w stronę zamku. Po cichu, jakby się skradała. Niby dlaczego królowa miałaby skradać się do swojego zamku? Robiła to, ponieważ miała sekret, o którym nikt nic nie wiedział. Zanim jednak przeszła kilka kroków niepostrzeżenie zahaczyła o nogę jednego z drewnianych stoisk. Natychmiast runęła na ziemię a drewniana konstrukcja rozpadła się. Owoce i Warzywa rozsypały się po placu. Niektóre z nich wturlały się do rzeki. Elsa wstała oszołomiona. Po chwili w jednym z domów ktoś się obudził i zapalił świecę. Królowa nie wiedziała co robić, wstała i mimo bolącego kolana zerwała się do biegu. Uciekając ominęła bramę główną wejścia na plac zamkowy i ruszyła wzdłuż muru. Elsa jeszcze kilka razy się wywróciła potęgując ból w zranionym stawie kolanowym kiedy dobiegła do końca muru i końca jej ucieczki. Dalej była tylko rzeka. Słyszała za sobą kroki około trzech osób i ich głosy. Miała tylko jedno wyjście. Z trudem wspieła się po murze i przeszła na drugą stronę zanim zdążyła zostać złapana. Nie miała zamiaru się kąpać. Wystraszona usiadła pod murem wsłuchując się w dyskusję: -Przysięgam!-wrzasnął głos kobiety - Widziałam tego kogoś jak tędy biegł! -Przecież nie mógł zapaść się pod ziemię. - uspokajał ją głos mężczyzny w jej wieku - Ale mi się nie zdawało! Widzieliście przecież te warzywa i to stoisko!- krzyczała kobieta. -Spokojnie mamo, - odezwał się trzeci głos chłopca około 12 lat- jutro wstanę wcześniej i posprzątam. -Dobrze, dość tego na dzisiaj. Do domu, ale już! - powiedział mężczyzna. Od tamtej pory głosy umilkły. Elsa nadal nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Czekała aż odgłosy kroków całkiem umilkły i dopiero wtedy wyszła z kryjówki. Znajdowała się w ogrodzie. Było ciemno i ponuro. Światło księżyca tanczyło z gałęziami drzew. Aura była tajemicza i dość... przerażąjąca. Elsa czuła się nieswojo. Musiała ruszać naprzód.. Wstała i przeszła kika kroków między sosnami i wierzbami. Miała wrażenie, że jest obserwowana. Kiedy przechadzała się po wilgotnej trawie słyszała inne, zrytmizowane z jej krokami odgłosy stąpania. Kiedy stawała słyszała przenikliwą ciszę, a kiedy szła- kroki, które nie były jej. Była pewna, że była śledzona. Odwróciła się, zrobiła obrót o 360 stopni i przez jakiś czas szła tyłem, by być pewnym, że nikt za nią nie idzie. Jej mięśnie i nerwy były napięte do granic wytrzymałości, gotowe do ucieczki. Wtedy właśnie wpadła na drzewo. To wystraszyło ją nie nażarty. Spanikowana nieumyślnie pokryła młodą wierzbę warstwą lodu i szromu. Jej opadłe liście zamarzły, dodając jej uroku. -Szlag by to- syknęła pod nosem. Całe drzewo i pobszar 1,5 metra od niej były pokryte śniegiem i lodem. Mimo, że ostatnio Elsa zyskiwała coraz większą kontrolę nad swoimi mocami nadal zdarzały jej się takie "wybuchy".Nagle ktoś przebiegł za jej plecami. Niecałe 60 cm za nią. Królowa robiąc kolejny obrót ( tym razem uważając na drzewa) stwierdziła, że nikogo nie widzi. Natychmiast zerwała się do panicznego biegu. Miała ochotę wrzeszczeć, nie ze strachu ale z jakiegoś innego, niewytłumaczalnego powodu. Jej cel był blisko, tylko to trzymało ją jeszcze na nogach. Wycieńczona całonocną gonitwą myślała tylko o śnie. W końcu jednak dobiegła do alejki. To było jej (niegdyś) ulubione miejsce. Teraz patrzyła na nie z łzami w oczach. Przywoływało u niej tyle emocji,tyle wspomnień, tyle sentymentów. Tu po raz ostatni widziała swoją siostrę. Teraz jednak nie mogła stanąć, aby powspominać i się rozkleić. Ktokolwiek tam był, gonił ją. Była coraz bliżej, a nadal tak dalego. W końcu dobiegła do schodów z kamienia. Małe, strome,ukryte za pnączami schody. Natychmiast wbiegła między rośliny i ruszyła w górę. Już po chwili znajdowała się na okrągłym balkonie. Był w obwodzie pokryty pięknie zdobioną balustradą. Znajdowały się też tam dwie kolumny, również cudnie zdobione. Wszystko to było pokryte pnączami winogrona i kilku innych pnących się roślin. Wszędzie na około rosły kwiaty. Był początek wiosny, więc puściły one pierwsze pąki.Elsa poczuła się bezpieczniej. Tylko ona i jeszcze kilka dobrze znanych jej osób znało to miejsce. Królowa powoli podeszła do balustrady. Z tego balkonu było widać cały most do Icefabric i rzekę. Księżyc świecił nadal z tą samą siłą. Jego blask odbijał się od tafli wody. Wszystko było jak w bajce. Wtedy zza rogu wyszedł on. Jak zwykle miał ten sam uśmiech na twarzy. W duszy i sercu Elsy coś drgnęło. Poczuła tam burzę. Burzę uczuć, jakiej jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczyła.To dla niego się narażała. To dla niego przechodziła przez to wszystko. Spojrzała w jego głębokie oczy i po jej puliczku popłynęła łza. Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Jego twarz miała jak zwykle ten sam ciepły wyraz . Do dziś niewiedziała jak mogła mu to wybaczyć. Po tym wszystkim to on ją odznalazł. To on zmienił nienawiść w jej sercu w miłość.Wiatr zawiał mocniej szeleszcząc liśćmi drzew. W tym momencie wszystko stało się doskonałe - szum drzew, blask księżyca, łzy. On podszedł do niej bliżej. Elsa czuła się winna. W sprawie tej miłości straciła siostrę. Teraz stała przed nim. Płakała. On wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. -Witaj, Hans - odrzekła w końcu oczarowana magią chwili królowa, która otarła łzy i spojrzała księciowi w oczy. Oni byli zakochani. Byli podróżnikami we własnych marzeniach. Nikt nie mógł ich zrozumieć. Potrafili rozmawiać bez słów. Rozmawiali w ciszy. Wtem księżyc zniknął za horyzontem i obudził się nowy dzień, który był oczekiwaniem na nową noc. _THE END_ x DDDD Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach